


Bones/Haven crossover

by Nocticola



Category: Bones (TV), Haven (TV), Sex Love and Secrets (TV 2005)
Genre: Gen, Post 2x3 Love Machine, Post 5x22 The Beginning in the End, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Haven is without a proper coroner for a bit in season 2 (2x1-2x6, they use Lucassi is in 2x7). Cam Saroyan's team is gone post-s5. Do the math.





	Bones/Haven crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired by the fact that Lucas Bryant and Tamara Taylor were both in Sex, Love & Secrets in 2005. The only scene I've seen the two of them in it became their first meeting in this fic and can be seen here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlZU-DEAAu8
> 
> Might write some more for this later if inspiration strikes.

Nathan has ordered Audrey to come into his office first in the morning. Which wouldn't be odd, since he is the Chief now, but his change in status hasn't really affected their relationship yet. Being 'summoned' by him through Laverne is odd, but she just needs to get used to it. 

“Hey, _boss_ . You wanted to see me?” Audrey emphasizes 'boss' in a borderline sarcastic way. This leads Nathan to look up at her slightly confused. 

“Um, yeah. Close the door, please?” 

Audrey does and sits at the visitor's chair, waiting for Nathan to elaborate. 

“Since Julia left, we don't have a coroner.” 

“That's true. Luckily we've mostly made due without one.” 

“Yeah, but I'm not sure how long that's gonna last, sadly. So, I have a friend from college who might be interested in helping us out.” 

“Someone who knows about the Troubles?” 

“Of course.” 

“So, how do you know them?” 

“We were roommates for a bit. She's really good and I think she has some career issues right now, so she might want to make a change.“ 

“Oh, she? Cool, it's always nice to have more women around.” 

“I'll call her then?” 

“I mean, sure, but you're the boss, it's up to you.” 

“I know, I know. I just...” and Nathan falls silent, rubbing his neck. Aww, he's still nervous. 

“Hey, you're doing well. I'll follow your lead.” 

Nathan smiles, still clearly nervous, “Thanks.” 

*** 

A few days later, Audrey is doing some paperwork when Nathan knocks on her door with a black woman by his side. Audrey gets up immediately, happy to not just meet Nathan's friend but to take a break from the paperwork.

“Hi, I'm Audrey Parker! Nathan mentioned you might be coming to work with us.” 

The woman shakes Audrey's hand and smiles, “Hi, I'm Camille Saroyan, but please call me Cam. I'm happy to help. My own team kinda scathered into the world, so I thought it would be good to make a little change myself, for a while at least.” 

Audrey bunches up her arms, “So, Nathan told me you were roommates in college. How exactly did that work? Umaine has Black Bears * and * unisex living situation?” 

“Well, it didn't really last long. I was only at Umaine for a short time anyway but me and Nathan's first meeting was so memorable, we decided to keep in touch.” 

“Memorable? Do tell! I haven't met many of Nathan's friends so I miss all these fun stories.” 

“It's not really that funny. Right, Cam?” Nathan pleades with Cam, but to no avail. 

“Our rooms shared a jack and jill bathroom, and while I was about to have a shower, luckily I was wearing a towel, but Nathan barged into the bathroom at the same time.” 

Audrey laughs delightedly and she notices that Nathan is starting to blush. 

“That's not even the best part, the best was that he then started to talk about the history of the jack and jill bathroom before he finally left. It was mortifying but cute. We've been friends ever since. We always get together when he's in New York. Although I'm at DC now.” 

Audrey has a wide smile on her face, “That is so you, Nathan.” 

“Thanks. Anyway, Cam, let me show you the coroner's office. Hopefully Haven will be peaceful for a few days to let you settle in, but you never know.” 

“Hey, drinks later? I live upstairs to a bar, we could get to know each other.” 

“That sounds great! I can't wait to learn more about you. Nathan has told me a lot about you.” 

“OK, that's nice, time to go.” Nathan says nervously as he gently pushes Cam away from Audrey's office. 

Audrey can hear Cam still laughing goodnaturedly at Nathan and she can't help but do the same. It's gonna be so nice to have another woman around.


End file.
